


Telepathic

by ichiharu23



Category: Sengoku Basara
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-21
Updated: 2016-01-21
Packaged: 2018-05-15 08:22:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5778352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ichiharu23/pseuds/ichiharu23
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>‘I wish Dokuganryu would look this way more…’</p>
<p>“Huh? Did you say something, Ieyasu?”</p>
<p>Masamune glanced back at the man sitting behind him on his horse, thinking that he heard him wrong.</p>
<p>“Hm? No,” Ieyasu replied quickly, looking a little startled before calming down again, “Didn’t say anything…”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Telepathic

_‘I wish Dokuganryu would look this way more…’_

“Huh? Did you say something, Ieyasu?”

Masamune glanced back at the man sitting behind him on his horse, thinking that he heard him wrong.

“Hm? No,” Ieyasu replied quickly, looking a little startled before calming down again, “Didn’t say anything…”

“Hmm~ Fine, then,” Masamune dismissed, looking ahead again.

The high fields of the Date’s Aoba Castle stretched out beautifully before them. The two generals were just having another friendly horse race here a little while ago. When the sun had begun to set, they had decided to backtrack and go home.

The horse Ieyasu borrowed had looked quite exhausted and refused to move after all the running, so they decided to leave it at the finish point with the Date men there, letting it have some rest.

Seeing that his comrade didn’t have anything to ride back home, Masamune playfully picked on him, jokingly offering to let him ride home together on his horse. To his surprise, Ieyasu hadn’t refused.

So here they were, slowly trotting along back to the starting point, with Masamune sitting in front and Ieyasu right behind him, his arms wrapped around the One-Eyed Dragon’s waist. The setting sun coated the landscape with a gentle warmth.

_‘Ah, that was close… Don’t even want to think of what might happen if he finds out–’_

“Find out what?” Masamune asked, turning back to look at Ieyasu again.

“E-Eh? What do you mean? I didn’t say anything…,” the other replied nervously. Masamune leaned back a little, tilting his head and studying his face very closely.

“Hmmmm~?” He insisted.

_‘Aaa– Dokuganryu– Stop! That is too close! Way too close! I can’t–!’_

“Can’t what? Finish your sentence, Ieyasu.”

“Wh-What sentence? I really didn’t say anything–”

“Why’s your face turning that red, hm?” Masamune continued teasing.

“Erm–,” Ieyasu looked away in panic.

_‘Why, of course it’s because your face is too attractive, you silly dragon!’_

“You wha–”

Masamune stopped mid-reply when he realized that he seemed to be hearing Ieyasu’s words without the other moving his lips at all. A moment later, he finally pieced together what was going on.

“ _Heeeeyyyyyy_ , I don’t know how or why, but I think I can hear your thoughts!” He told Ieyasu with both wonder and interest, remembering a word he had picked up from the Western books he was studying recently, “I think I’ve grown… _telepathic_.”

“Tele-what? …Wait, hearing my thoughts… You mean you heard that last bit, too?!” Ieyasu asked.

“Clear as day, my friend.”

“Ah–…”

Ieyasu froze for a moment, before becoming completely red and turning to the side, pulling his hood up and hiding his face in both his hands.

_‘Aaaa! He heard it! He heard it! What will he think of me now? Must be thinking I‘m a creep! _This is the end!_  He’ll pick on me non-stop about it like he always does now. How mean–’_

“I… heard that?” Masamune said, lifting an eyebrow. Ieyasu behaving like this was a first. But he had to admit that he was actually kind of… cute?

“Aa–!! No, no! That’s not what I meant–,” Ieyasu replied in panic, only to get even more confused about how to continue talking, his face turning ever redder.

Giving up, he curled up a little and pulled his hood deeper, looking away, “Dokuganryu… Please don’t read my thoughts. It’s embarrassing…”

_‘…I’m scared…’_

“……,” Masamune looked at him. He sighed, then smiling and twisting a little, stretching out to stroke the other’s head gently.

“…?”

“Hey, Ieyasu, chill a bit, won’t you? It’s not like I’m some monster who will pick on you for your true feelings. Hahaha.”

“You… won’t?” Ieyasu looked up at him, almost disbelievingly.

_‘You’re not mad? You’re not upset? You won’t think I’m weird? We’ll still be able to horse race and hang out together as usual?’_

Masamune took a moment to process the sudden flood of thoughts that came in almost all at once, before answering with a lighthearted laugh.

“No for all of them and yes for the last one. We’ve been together for so long, so count on me a bit more, won’t you? You can just be yourself around me without hiding anything. Haha.”

“Dokuganryu…,” Ieyasu, having brightened up a bit, straightened himself and nodded. “Thank you.”

“You know, Ieyasu… What I like about you is your kindheartedness. But you’re so nice that you tend to hide everything that other people might not like,” Masamune said.

“Still, I think that sometimes you’re allowed to be a little selfish and say what you really feel, so I want you to say it instead of just keeping it in your head.” He turned a little to look the other in the eyes.

“So Ieyasu, tell me, how do you actually feel about me?”

“Ah,” Ieyasu blushed lightly at the sudden question, breaking eye contact, “I–…”

Masamune waited for an answer, expecting to hear his thoughts anyway even if one didn’t come. But he didn’t hear anything.

“…Hm? The telepathy thing seemed to have vanished,” he remarked.

“Looks like you’re on your own, then. Tell me,” he grinned.

“I…,” Ieyasu looked at him again, “I’m sorry, Dokuganryu, but I don’t think I have the courage to say it just yet…”

He smiled his usual bright smile, then, “But I’ll make sure I do someday!”

Masamune returned the grin, “Ha! That’s more like it. My reply will come on that day, then.”

He turned to the front and folded his arms again, “Hold on tight now. We’ll be going home.”

“Yes. Let’s get going,” Ieyasu replied with a nod, wrapping his arms around Masamune’s waist again.

They dashed home through the sunset together, a little closer than before.


End file.
